Brutal Juice
Brutal Juice was a self-proclaimed "acid punk" (LSD-influenced hardcore and prog-rock) band from Denton, Texas. The band formed in 1991. Brutal Juice officially disbanded in February of 1997, although they had reunion concerts in 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, and 2004 (usually at Fry Street Fair in Denton). The band initially met in the music school at the University of North Texas. Band Members * Craig Welch - lead vocals, guitar * Gordon Gibson - lead vocals, guitar * Sam McCall - bass, vocals * Ted Wood - guitar, vocals * Ben Burt - drums Background According to promotional material supplied with the release of mutilation makes identification difficult, "they had the stupid name Juice before the stupid O.J. stuff." They released one album on Interscope Records and a few 7" singles on smaller record labels (including Alternative Tentacles). The band toured extensively throughout the 1990s, opening for bands such as Toadies and Gwar. Brutal Juice also toured with Neurosis, Ed Hall, and Alice Donut. Wesley Willis wrote a song about Brutal Juice after seeing them perform in New York City. It appears on his album Fabian Road Warrior. Bassist Sam McCall recorded the band's early demos prior to joining the group. Vocalist Craig Welch was known for his on-stage antics, often standing on his head and putting out cigarettes on his tongue or forehead during the band's performances. This habit led to his next band taking the name "International Sparkdome." All of Brutal Juice's songs are published by "Homus Boyus Productions." Brutal Juice had an interesting habit of writing songs that incorporated their album titles, only those songs were not on those albums; they were on the band's next release. Even their earliest recordings employed this: "How Tasty Was My Little Timmy?" is a line from the song "Cannibal Holocaust," which does not appear on that album; it was on the next recording released by the band. Similarly, "I Love the Way They Scream When They Die" is a line from "Burpgun," which does not appear on that album but on the release that followed it. Likewise, "mutilation makes identification difficult" is a lyric from "Bound For Glory" which first appeared on a single that was released a year after the album with that title. Discography Albums Year Title Label 1994 I Love the Way They Scream When They Die Homus Boyus (U.S.) / Alternative Tentacles (Europe) 1995 mutilation makes identification difficult Interscope Singles / E.P.s / Demos Year Title Label Other information 1991 How Tasty Was My Little Timmy? Homus Boyus (self-released) cassette 1992 Cannibal Holocaust Direct Hit 7" single 1993 Black Moment of Panic Alternative Tentacles 7" single; AT Virus 122 1996 All American City Man's Ruin 7" single Compilations Year Title Song Label 1993 Tales From the Edge Vol. 7 "Cannibal Holocaust" KDGE FM 1994 Welcome to Hell's Lobby "Cannibal Holocaust" One Ton 1996 Show and Tell: A Stormy Remembrance of TV Themes "Paid Programming" and "Bewitched" Which? See also *1990s music groups *List of alternative music artists External links * *Brutal Juice at iSound Category:American musical groups Category:Hardcore punk groups